


Victory or Death

by planetundersiege



Series: Lotura Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Battle, Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feeling week, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2018, Oneshot, Sad, Sad love, Victory or death, Voltron, fight, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lotura week 2018: Day 2: Victory or Death.Lotor and Allura has their last battle.





	Victory or Death

Allura felt her heart beating as she ran through the battlefield, whip in hand and tears streaming down from her cheeks. She could barely breathe, her body high on adrenaline, and all of her focus was on her enemy, Lotor.

The purple emperor held his sword high, screaming about power as he tried to attack. Allura had to fight against him, and it was the hardest thing she had ever done. She loved him, she didn’t want to fight, but she was afraid that the quintessence had corrupted him.

“Lotor!”, she screamed. “We don’t need to do this! I love you!”.

Hearing her words echo into the air, to disappear into the wind, she felt a part of her die, like if the air wanted her to get rid of her feelings, but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t.

“We can work this out. Please Lotor, listen to me!”.

Lotor ran towards her, tried to slash, but missed. She saw how he gritted his teeth, and saw the look in his face, this wasn’t Lotor, not her Lotor. But she didn’t want to give up.

“The Lotor you know is gone, and you’ve made your choice princess”.

“Lotor, please, I love you! I know you’re in there, I know you’re better than this. Please Lotor, don’t make me do this!”.

Hearing her voice crack like that, she realized how bad she was feeling. She didn’t want to hurt him, yet if he didn’t stop…

“Victory or death!”.

“I’m sorry…”.


End file.
